1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-point strip chart recorders. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a multi-point recorder for recording each of a plurality of input signals in respective ones of a plurality of colors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Print mechanisms embodying record distinguishing means for i.e., multi-input, strip chart recorders have been known employed for many years. Such print mechanisms generally have operated in a single recording mode and have identified each recorded input quantity under measurement by a characteristic mark or color. Multi-point recorders of a multi-color type have previously employed ink wheels which contained ink pads with different respective colors arranged along the periphery of the ink wheel. A selected color is arranged to contact a desired mark on a print wheel before that mark is brought into printing contact with the record medium, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,611,412 and 3,991,676. However, such prior art recorders used a peripherally segmented ink wheel where a rotation of the ink wheel was required before the desired color could be aligned with the printing mark. Further, the print mark on the print wheel was arranged to contact the ink wheel before contact was made between the print wheel and the recording medium. Such a printing mechanism required a complex drive system for achieving the required mechanical interactions. A prior art attempt to simplify the printing mechanism wherein a plurality of print hammers were arranged on one side of the recording medium along with a multi-color ink ribbon or band while the desired print characters were located on the other side of the recording medium on the moving belt is shown in U.S. Pat. 3,991,676. However this prior art recorder also involved a complex and expensive mechanical system including a print head mechanism having hammers arranged across the entire width of the recording medium which produced a basically uneconomical recording head structure. A more recent development to produce a multi-color multi-point recorder is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,172,258 and 4,210,917. While this recorder has the capability of multi-color multi-point recording, the drive mechanism for aligning and positioning the recording head and ink cartridge is complex and requires respective drive means including separate drive motors for moving the ink cartridge and the recording head.